falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland Wavelength
"It is time once again for that hour of power, so greatly demanded by our faithful listeners... inside the mind of a raider!" a weekly feature of the post-war broadcast. History Wasteland Wavelength, or WW, was founded around the year 2265 by a group of friends since teen years turned caravaners. they built the curious looking array themselves after finding pieces of other radio setups. they assembled it in a camper-trailer they hitched a brahmin to and thus their radio station hit the airwaves (albeit only in a few mile radius to the camper). they have spent their time since then broadcasting as they trade and travel, and getting into scrapes semi-often. The group has recently entered their first major conflict, preventing a full-scale war from occurring in Topeka, with several members leading the charge against The Keystone headquarters, where Bill McLaine was burn extensively by White Phosphorous and ultimately lost his right leg. During the conflict Kotar destroyed a forward outpost of The Western Block, causing the latter to set up a larger base in the city. The DJs are currently traveling through the southwest, though Kotar seems to split off in advance of the others for some reason, and Bill McLaine was still recovering when they left the Principality. Activities The day-to-day operations of the caravan are for the most part mundane and the same as an group of traders traveling through the wastes. As a result of their gypsy lifestyle however, they also have to ensure their defenses are working each night, their products are still in one piece and that they know where they are going at all times. That is not to say that things are all music and bartering for the caravan; they have been attacked,deceived and almost enslaved multiple times during their run. here are a few examples: # Bill caused the group to be attacked after he double-crossed some bandits to try and take control of a tribe, which was repulsed by Stub and his plasma defender. Bill later rejoined the group but refuses to mention what happened to the tribe. #Kotar was the target of large scale attacks after some ex-raiders he hired as bodyguards insulted some old rivals in a bar and dared them to attack. Kotar and his guards managed to hold off all the attacks and proved the loyalty of the ex-raiders. #Stub went off on his own to look for "tech" and after scaving through a old military base and reprogramming a sentry bot to follow him, caused several tribes to attack him and later the caravan as they held the base and sentry bot sacred. They were successfully beaten off through a combination of Bill's guards' machine gun fire, and Kotar attacking them from the back. #Tom Was briefly enslaved for a week, when he was shang-hai'd in a small-town bar they stopped in. When he came to, he was on a small farm with several other slaves of various races and species. He endured several beating for his resistance to work, and after a particularly brutal one he was left bleeding on the ground. He laid there until dark when he got up and snuck into the overseer's quarters, and taking one of their machetes, killed them all in their sleep before taking a pistol and killing the owner and freeing all the slaves. He rejoined the caravan three days after he escaped, with a pair of ghouls in tow. #Three of the DJs, Kotar, Stubbs, and Bill, once investigated a pre-war media station on rumors of untouched equipment, and because Kotar swore that he heard someone call him a coward over a mysterious radio signal. The locals told the trio that the building was supposedly cursed, which only served to wet their curiosity. The building in question was a thirty story office building converted to serve as the home of dozens of radio stations and several television channels. When they entered and started to explore, they heard voices with no sources, objects moved on their own and doors that locked behind them. Undeterred, the three simply broke down the doors and moved the objects until they reached the top of the building and discovered a man sitting behind a desk. The man told them he was the head of the company and that they were trespassing. Kotar, not caring about how this man could still be alive, threw his harpoon, which passed right through the man and lodged in the wall behind him. Not to be outdone, the others also opened fire on the man, who vanished from sight, aloowing the trio to loot the equipment they desired. Programs # inside the mind of a raider-- the raider in question is one that they find along the way who's willing to travel for a bit, or if they know that the area they're traveling through is safe, they'll "rent" a raider to travel with them, to ensure the broadcast gets through. #''Politics ongoing...''- where the four most politically minded of the group debate (which quickly turns argument) recent events in the wastes and how they fall on the spectrum. drawn guns and knifes are common. #''variety hour'' -- whenever they stop in a town they get together some local musicians and comedians to perform on this semi-rare program. #''Merchant Mania'' -- basically a farm report with a fancy name. only occurs when leaving a regional hub. #''Moving music ---'' standard radio station fare, music uninterrupted for multiple hours, depending if anyone really wants to do another program. what is different is that since the caravan has traveled far they have access to a larger catalog of music than your average station. #''Talk of the People'' -- the two left-leaning DJs, the Wild Waster known as the Walrus and the Russian Bear, have a talk program where they talk about whatever comes to their mind, often leading to introscopic disscussions or simple ancedotes and jokes. #''GOOD MORNING WASTELAND!: A short, 2-3 hour segment during the morning, where Don Tortoise recounts the many great (and rather dangerous) adventures of the DJ's of Wasteland Wavelength, as well as the many 'incidents' that befell the WHOLE station. # ''Guard the Airwaves!: This program occurs whenever one of the DJ's guards take a turn at the DJ seat, usually with interesting results. # Let me Explain: an instructional program hosted by Stubbs, this is where he walks listeners through disassembly, repair, and reassembly of common items. Items vary from toasters to lawn mower engines to handguns, Stubbs covers them all. Semi-weekly program. # Live from the Stands: A play-by-play broadcast of any sporting event the Caravan may witness. Many broadcasts are from the Principality, but they have seen many games, old and new. Covered by any DJ, with a slight majority by Tom. # Oh Reginald!: a night-time only broadcast done by (a drunken) Kotar, it covers romantic books and plays that are still legible (and that the tribal can understand) with each character done by him, or occassionally a guest. DJs The Bison- the person who designed the apparatus and leader of the caravan. He is the one in charge of Moving Music, moderator of Politics ongoing and also helps find preformers for the Variety hour. Wild Waster known as the Walrus -- co-head of diplomatic needs and main merchant of the group. In charge of Merchant Mania, Inside the mind of a raider, and co-DJ of Talk of the people, and Politics ongoing. Also helps find preformers for the Variety hour.' Don Tortouise-- Main host of GOOD MORNING WASTELAND! He also represents the far right in Politics ongoing, and also helps find preformers for the Variety hour. The Russian Bear -- claiming alligence to the long dead soviet union, is the other half of the people on the Talk of the People, second left leaning member of Politics ongoing and also helps find preformers for the Variety hour. Silver Gecko -- The newest DJ being tutored by Kotar, he is usually in the middle of Politics ongoing, but does not find people for the Variety hour as Kotar doesn't judge him ready. Others may have a "special presentation" broadcast if none of the main DJs object. Guards (Almost) every DJ has at least one bodyguard, mainly due to their tendency to get shot at. Here are the current ones: Kotar is guarded by Jack, Al and Ember a trio of former raiders he met in a bar during one of the caravan's stops. He has recently aquired the services of Ramon Garzos, a former cartel hitman that serves as his personal sniper Bill has put together his own private army as Kotar likes to joke, being "guarded" by Jenn Halmacker, Sestuus, Andre Devereaux, "Silent" Bruce, Franz and Wolfgang, and Elena "Sparky" McTavish Tom is guarded by a pair of ghouls he freed from slavery while escaping the same slave plantation Stub is followed everywhere by a sentry bot he was able to reprogram, and has even widened the door on his trailer for it to come inside Sam has no guard being a intern, but always sticks with the caravan anyway, so is always protected. Relations The Grand Principality of New Leavenwood The WW members are very close with the Principality, being on a first name basis with it's leader, Victor Hursk, and thinking of New Leavenwood as a home. Category:Locations Category:Organization